I'm Here (Chapter 2 UPDATE!)
by asterellaByunChan
Summary: Hai/Aku akan bermain denganmu setiap malam, tunggu aku ya?/Dia tidak suka kalau kalian datang/Siapa itu?/Noona../Chanyeol, Chanyeol, kau bisa dengar aku?/Dia temanmu, sayangi dia dan jangan bahayakan dia, ya? Janji?/BaekYeol/ChanBaek/Kau tahu, kurasa hadirmu antara ada dan tiada/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Here**

**T**

**EXO FIC, fantasy, drama**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Park Yu Ra (Chanyeol's sister) Exo Member and The Others**

**Yaoi/Fantasy/Friendship/Family**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pernah mendengar yang namanya indra keenam?**

**Khususnya tentang kemampuan melihat hantu, pernah?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Tadaaa, ini rumah baru kita. Dan berita baiknya kalian berdua akan mempunyai kamar masing-masing"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pernah mendengar tentang seorang anak yang mempunyai seorang 'teman' khayalan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Ibu, kenapa Victoria tidak ikut dengan kita?"**

"**Tidak Yura sayang, dia tidak boleh ikut dengan kita"**

"**Kenapa?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Itu bukan khayalan, itu nyata–**

**Anak kecil tidak pernah berbohong.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Noona, kenapa teman noona tidak ikut?"**

"**Ibu melarangnya untuk ikut"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mereka ada disekeliling kita, hanya saja apa kita mampu untuk melihat mereka?**

**Mereka bisa menjadi teman yang baik.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Hai, sedang apa disini?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tapi– mereka juga sangat berbahaya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Jangan lakukan itu lagi! Aku tidak suka!"**

"**Aku juga tidak suka kalau kau membawa mereka kemari!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mereka baik.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Hey bangun, kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan egois.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kau itu temanku! Bukan teman mereka!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Jangan sakiti dia jika hari itu datang, kumohon.."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm here**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku masih disini"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo saya datang lagi bawa ff baru yang entah kenapa sering lewat di otak saya, jadi greget kalau ga saya tulis ceritanya, ini murni hasil imajinasi saya ^^  
gimana?  
tertarik?**

**Ditunggu reviewnya, kalau ada yang suka saya lanjut ^^  
Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya di kotak review, ok? ^^**

**Salam kecup :***


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Here**

**T**

**EXO FIC, fantasy, drama**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Park Yu Ra (Chanyeol's sister) Exo Member and The Others**

**Yaoi/Fantasy/Friendship/Family**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daun-daun pada pohon yang tumbuh ditepi jalan mulai menguning dan oranye. Satu per satu daunnya mulai berguguran ke jalan tertiup angin. Langit pun menjadi lebih sering mendung di musim gugur seperti ini. Tak jarang rintik-rintik hujan turun sepanjang hari. Seperti hari ini.

Sebuah mobil keluarga melaju dijalanan yang sepi dan diapit oleh pohon yang sedang berguguran daunnya. Daun-daun yang terbaring diaspal menjadi bangun dan berpindah tempat setelah mobil itu melintas.

Dua orang anak kecil duduk di jok belakang, seorang anak perempuan dan laki-laki. Anak perempuan itu berumur 14 tahun sementara anak laki-laki itu berumur 11 tahun. Anak perempuan itu tengah menyisir rambut barbienya dengan earphone yang tersumbat ditelinganya mengalunkan lagu-lagu k-pop terbaru. Sementara adiknya hanya duduk dan memandang keluar jendela.

Anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba melebarkan matanya dan menempelkan wajahnya ke jendela dan memperhatikan sebuah pohon walaupun mobil mereka telah melewati pohon tersebut namun matanya masih berusaha untuk menangkap pohon itu.

Anak laki-laki itu kemudian menarik-narik lengan kakaknya membuat kakaknya berdecak dan menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa Chanyeol-ah?" tanyanya dengan malas.

Chanyeol –anak laki-laki itu– melihat kakaknya dengan netra beningnya. "Aku melihat seorang anak kecil dibawah pohon sana, wajahnya pucat sekali dan–

"Dan?" anak perempuan itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya menanti lanjutan ucapan adiknya.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dan wajahnya tampak enggan. "Dia tidak punya tangan"

"Tsk, bukannya sudah biasa" anak perempuan itu berbicara seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa dan ia melanjutkan menyisir rambut barbienya.

"Eomma! Eomma!" Chanyeol mencondongkan badannya kedepan dan memanggil-manggil ibunya membuat sang ibu menoleh.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanyanya lembut.

"Tadi aku–

Sang ibu yang mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan ini segera memotong ucapan Chanyeol sebelum sang anak melanjutkannya.

"Itu hanya imajinasimu sayang" Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali melihat ke depan.

Chanyeol menghempaskan dirinya kembali ke kursi dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yura –anak perempuan itu– menoleh pada adiknya dan melepas earphonenya. "Chanyeol-ah" bisiknya. Chanyeol menoleh. Yura memberi isyarat dengan jari telunjuknya untuk mendekat. "Aku melihatnya, dia anak laki-laki kan? Bajunya biru dan penuh dengan bercak darah, dari pelipis hingga dagunya terdapat belahan dan darah merah pekat keluar dari sana, iya kan?" bisik Yura didepan telinga Chanyeol.

Anak umur 11 tahun itu menarik kepalanya menjauh dan menatap kakaknya dengan ekspresi jijiknya. "Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku sedetail itu" desis Chanyeol dan Yura terkikik.

"Memberi tahu apa?" nyonya Park memandang kedua anaknya melalui kaca mobil.

Keduanya menggeleng dan tersenyum manis "Tidak ada" jawab mereka serempak.

"Ayah tidak mau mendengar cerita aneh-aneh lagi dari kalian, arraseo?" ucap tuan Park.

Keduanya mengangguk patuh dan kembali larut dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Yura dengan barbie dan earphonenya sementara Chanyeol mencoba tidur karena dirinya juga tidak mau melihat yang aneh-aneh lagi dijalan.

.

.

.

Mobil keluarga itu berhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang didominasi oleh cat cream dan hampir keseluruhan rumah terbuat dari kayu. Rumah itu mempunyai halaman yang luas dan tertata. Rumah itu juga berlantai dua dan ada teras lain dilantai dua. Garasi mobil terletak disamping rumah namun agak dibelakang.

"Sudah sampai" ucap tuan Park sambil mematikan mesin mobilnya.

Nyonya Park membuka pintu mobil, high heels putihnya menginjak semen mulus dibawahnya. Nyonya Park membuka pintu belakang dan membangunkan Chanyeol dan Yura. Dua anak itu keluar dari mobil sambil menyipitkan mata mereka.

"Ini rumahnya?" tanya Yura.

Nyonya park mengangguk dan merangkul putrinya. Sementara tuan Park membuka bagasi dan mengeluarkan barang-barang yang mereka bawa. Nyonya Park melepaskan rangkulannya dan berjalan kebelakang mobil membantu suaminya mengeluarkan barang-barang dari bagasi.

"Kalian berdua masuklah duluan, ibu akan membantu ayahmu mengeluarkan barang-barang dulu. Ayo cepat masuk, pintunya sudah dibuka ada Kim ahjumma didalam" nyonya Park tersenyum.

Kedua anak itu berjalan masuk dengan ragu terutama Chanyeol. Ia terus berjalan didekat kakaknya berharap yang tua mau menggandeng tangannya dengan senang hati.

Kini mereka berdiri tepat didepan pintu kayu berwarna coklat. Yura menekan-nekan bel disamping pintu dengan tidak sabaran. Chanyeol memandang sekelilingnya dan ia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya saat dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki sedang melihatnya dan yang parahnya anak itu berdiri tepat disampingnya dan tembus pandang.

"Noona..." rengeknya sambil merapat ke arah Yura.

Cklek.

Pintu kayu itu akhirnya terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita yang berpakaian ala pelayan dengan corak warna abu-abu. Kim ahjumma. Seorang wanita berusia 43 tahun. Dia tinggal diujung jalan ini. No 41 blok A. Dia hanya bekerja hingga sore dirumah ini dan setelahnya dia akan pulang karena ia harus mengurus rumahnya dan anaknya. Kim Min Seok.

"Selamat datang nona dan tuan muda" sapanya dengan ramah.

Yura tersenyum manis "Boleh kami masuk? Suhu sudah semakin turun kurasa" ucapnya.

Kim ahjumma sedikit tersentak dan segera bergeser dari pintu "Ah, maaf nona. Silakan–silakan masuk" ucap Kim ahjumma sambil membungkuk sopan.

Yura masuk dengan santainya namun Chanyeol berhenti didepan Kim ahjumma membuat wanita paruh baya itu bingung. Chanyeol tersenyum manis memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Tidak perlu membungkuk ahjumma, kami hanya anak kecil" ucap Chanyeol.

Kim ahjumma tersenyum lembut "Tidak apa-apa"

Chanyeol masuk mengikuti kakaknya dengan sedikit berlari ia menggapai ransel kakaknya membuat sang empunya tertarik kebelakang. Yura sontak menghadap Chanyeol dan

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentaknya. Sementara yang dibentak hanya menyengir kuda.

Mereka berdua berdiri diruang tengah yang merangkap sebagai ruang keluarga, Yura meletakkan ransel merahnya begitu saja dilantai dan matanya melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama. Matanya terus melihat ke lantai atas yang tepiannya bisa dilihat dari bawah.

"Ada orang disana" gumamnya.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Sontak kedua bocah itu menoleh ke lorong yang menjadi sumber suara. Keduannya was-was.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat dan dekat, hingga sebuah bayangan muncul ditembok membiaskan sosok yang berjalan mendekat.

Semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat.

Keduanya mendesah lega dan berbarengan saat melihat ibu mereka yang masuk dengan menenteng tas. "Ibu..." desah Yura.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Seperti baru melihat hantu saja" ucap nyonya Park sambil tersenyum dan meletakkan tas putih berkelasnya diatas sofa berwarna coklat.

"Ibu mengagetkan kami" ucap Chanyeol.

Nyonya Park tersenyum dan merentangkan kedua tangannya "Tadaaa, ini rumah baru kita" teriaknya dengan heboh. "Dan berita baiknya kalian berdua akan memiliki kamar masing-masing" nyonya Park tersenyum lebar dan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Jinjja? Ibu serius?" tanya Yura dengan nada yang sangat bersemangat.

Nyonya Park mengangguk.

"Yeey, jadi aku bisa menempelkan semua poster DBSK dimana-mana dan aku bisa mendekor kamarku sendiri! Yeeeeeyyy! Terima kasih bu" Yura berteriak heboh dan menghambur ke arah ibunya kemudian mencium pipi kanan ibunya.

Chanyeol mendesah "Ibu.." ucapnya dengan nada memelas.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya nyonya Park.

"Aku tidak mau tidur sendiri" rengeknya.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah 11 tahun Channie, tidak mungkin kau terus tidur dengan kakakmu. Lagipula kamarmu tidak jauh dengan kamar Yura, kalau ada apa-apa langsung saja ke kamarnya" nyonya Park membelai surai putranya dengan sayang.

Yura memutar bola matanya malas "Dasar manja" desisnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya, pinggangnya dililit oleh handuk berwarna kuning dan bercorak bola. Chanyeol kemudian mengenakan piyama berwarna putih dengan corak apel merah. Ia menyisir rambutnya didepan kaca.

Srak.

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan menyisirnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat dirinya melihat sebuah tangan kecil dan pucat sedang memegang tiang penyangga tempat tidurnya.

Deg.

Deg.

Chanyeol terus memandang tangan itu yang perlahan melepas genggamannya dan kembali menghilang. Chanyeol mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak kaca dibelakangnya. Matanya was-was mengamati kolong tempat tidurnya.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

Sontak Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang pintu bercat putih miliknya dengan lekat. Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. Matanya memperhatikan pintu dan kolong tempat tidurnya bergantian.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

Sret.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka dan dari sela pintu kepala Yura menyembul. Chanyeol langsung mendesah lega saat tahu itu hanya kakaknya.

"Chanyeol-ah waktunya makan malam" Yura tersenyum. "Dan apa-apaan posisimu tadi?" tanyanya. Yura masuk kekamar adiknya tanpa menutup pintunya.

Chanyeol berdecak.

"Kau melihat sesuatu lagi?" tanya Yura.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Sudah lupakan saja, ayo ke bawah. Ibu sudah menunggu"

Yura keluar dari kamar dan disusul Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam dan menuruni tangga yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni.

Yura. Anak perempuan manis namun angkuh ini memiliki kemampuan melihat benda-benda tak kasat mata tetapi seiring bertambahnya usia kemampuannya semakin berkurang. Chanyeol. Anak kedua keluarga Park. Kemampuannya mendengar, merasakan, dan melihat hal diluar nalar membuat kehidupannya sedikit terganggu.

.

.

.

Yura keluar dari kamarnya dengan hot pants dan baju hitam dengan gambar teddy bear di tengahnya. Yura melihat ibunya tengah duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV. Yura mendekati ibunya dan mengambil posisi disebelah ibunya.

"Ibu.." panggilnya pelan.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Nyonya Park tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV yang sedang menayangkan drama favoritnya.

Yura melihat kebawah sambil mengayunkan kakinya. "Ibu, kenapa Victoria tidak ikut dengan kita?" Yura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ibunya.

Nyonya Park terdiam dan mengecilkan volume TV-nya kemudian beralih ke anak perempuannya. "Tidak Yura sayang, dia tidak boleh ikut dengan kita" Nyonya Park tersenyum lembut dan membelai rambut Yura membuat anak manis itu mengerecutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa?"

Nyonya Park mengerlingkan matanya keatas kemudian kembali menatap anaknya. "Keluarganya tidak akan mengizinkan, karena mereka sudah tinggal sangat lama disana. Kau mengerti?"

Yura mendesah dan mengangguk. "Yura mengerti.."

"Bagus, sekarang tidur sana. Sudah cukup larut dan anak perempuan tidak boleh tidur malam-malam"

Yura mengangguk dan turun dari sofa kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Nyonya Park menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sampai kapan mereka akan seperti itu.." gumamnya.

.

.

.

Srak!

Chanyeol tersentak dan membuka matanya. Retina matanya melebar dan matanya was-was mengamati sekelilingnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Srak!

Kali ini suaranya datang dari luar jendela. Chanyeol menoleh cepat ke sumber suara dan menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Dingin sekali diluar.."

DEG!

DEG!

Chanyeol membatu. Waktu serasa berhenti disekelilingnya. Rasa takut menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya saat ia mendengar seseorang berbicara. Begitu dekat dengannya. Begitu jelas.

"Hei, kenapa kau terdiam begitu?"

Chanyeol menahan napasnya saat melihat sosok itu tengah berdiri di ujung ranjangnya, dan tepat didepan matanya. Sosok yang mengeluarkan kata-kata itu berdiri tepat diujung kakinya.

"Jangan sakiti aku kumohon..." suara Chanyeol terdengar bergetar dan ia menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas hidung.

Sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, membuat surai hitamnya juga miring ke kanan. Sosok itu sebenarnya hanya anak kecil dengan kulit putih –pucat– dan rambut hitam legam berbentuk mangkuk.

Anak itu membuka mulutnya sedikit namun kembali menutupnya, sebuah senyum tipis terpasang diwajahnya. Anak itu memasang pose berpikir.

"Kau baru pindah kesini, ya? Kau yang tadi baru keluar dari kamar mandiku, kan?" tanya sosok itu.

Chanyeol menurunkan sedikit selimut dan menatap anak itu dengan bingung. "Maksudmu–maksudmu ini kamarmu?" Chanyeol menaikkan alis kirinya.

Anak itu mengangguk. "Ini kamarku, tadi aku sedang mencari sesuatu dibawah ranjang tapi karena merasa ada orang aku kembali masuk dan ternyata ada anak laki-laki yang baru keluar dari kamar mandiku"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Chanyeol hampir seperti berbisik.

"Aku?" anak itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Semilir angin berhembus diluar membuat daun-daun dipohon bergemerisik dan ranting-ranting bergesekan satu sama lain. Lonceng angin yang terpasang di sudut jendela dan terletak diluar berbunyi cukup keras dan juga bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri.

Tring...

Tringg...

Triinnggg...

"Byun Baek Hyun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Haloooooo ini saya udah update chap 1 I'm Here.. ^^  
maaf banget kalau terkesan maksa banget nih ff... :(  
dan moga suka ya, saya juga baru coba genre ff ini...  
ditunggu ya kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review... ^^  
oh ya, selamat idul fitri bagi yang merayakan ya... \^o^/**

**Makasih banget buat yang udah follow dan fav serta mereview... ^.^  
I love u so so so much.. :***

**Salam Kecup :***

**Big Thanks To:**

**Raensung:  
Okay thanks banget ya udah luangin waktu untuk baca dan review.. ^.^  
maaf banget kalau chap ini ga sesuai dengan ekspektasi kamu.. *bow*  
tapi semoga suka ya...  
thanks and keep RnR yaa... ^^  
Salam Kecup :***

**Bumble Bee Baek:  
ini pertama kali saya coba genre ini jadi semoga suka dan memuaskan ya.. ^^  
thanks and keep RnR yaa... ^^  
Salam Kecup :***

**N-Yera48:  
thanks for being curious with this ff... :D  
dan maaf banget updatenya lama... -_-  
moga suka dan memuaskan ya chap ini... ^^  
thanks and keep RnR yaa... ^^  
Salam Kecup :***

**Exindra:  
pengennya sih ke horror, tapi takut gagal... =="  
tapi semoga berhasil deh dan moga suka ya dengan chap ini... ^^  
thanks and keep RnR yaa... ^^  
Salam Kecup :***

**Baekyeol614:  
hehehe iya... ^^  
moga suka ya dengan chap ini dan moga memuaskan juga... ^^  
thanks and keep RnR yaa... ^^  
Salam Kecup :***

**Kyungsootaowife:  
ini udah update kok chap 1-nya tapi moga ga mengecewakan ya... ^^  
thanks and keep RnR yaa... ^^  
Salam Kecup :***

**Baeksuchan:  
iya, makasih ya udah review.. ^^  
ini udah ada chap 1-nya dan moga suka dan ga mengecewakan.. ^^  
thanks and keep RnR yaa... ^^  
Salam Kecup :***

**Chanbaek:  
hehe iya bener banget kalau itu si Baekhyun hehe.. ^^  
moga suka ya dengan chap ini... ^^  
thanks and keep RnR yaa... ^^  
Salam Kecup :***

**Prima:  
ini udah dilanjutin kok jadi puppy eyesnya dikembaliin ya ke Baekhyun hehehe kasihan dia ga bisa aegyeo karena puppy eyesnya dipinjem.. xDD  
moga ga mengecewakan ya chap ini... ^^  
thanks and keep RnR yaa... ^^  
Salam Kecup :***

**Pooarie3:  
ini udah dilanjut loh..  
nah udah tahu kan siapa yang jadi hantunya.. ^^  
thanks and keep RnR yaa... ^^  
Salam Kecup :***

**Park Soo Jin:  
maaf banget ya ga bisa update cepet soalnya lagi sibuk-sibuknya... :(  
dan maaf juga kalau chap ini kurang panjang.. :(  
tapi moga suka ya dengan chap ini.. ^^  
thanks and keep RnR yaa... ^^  
Salam Kecup :***

**Fosbaekliner:  
hehe, maaf ya nunggunya lama banget.. *bow*  
semoga chap 1 ini ga mengecewakan dan moga suka ya... ^^  
thanks and keep RnR yaa... ^^  
Salam Kecup :***

**HyoRaCuteDevil:  
*makan bunga(?)*  
makasih ya dan ini udah dilanjut kok.. ^^  
moga suka dan ga mengecewakan ya... ^^  
thanks and keep RnR yaa... ^^  
Salam Kecup :***

**Sjvixx:  
hehe, makasih ya dan moga chap 1 ini ga mengecewakan... ^^  
moga suka juga ya.. ^^  
thanks and keep RnR yaa... ^^  
Salam Kecup :***

**Aviiixx:  
ini udah diupdate kok.. ^^  
moga suka ya dengan chap 1 dan moga ga mengecewakan juga ^^  
thanks and keep RnR yaa... ^^  
Salam Kecup :***


End file.
